Hypertronic Superstar
by passionately happy
Summary: "Ego-driven, Life-scarred, hypertronic superstar, this is just the way you are!" Dedicated to the first friend I've made on the forum, Alexa alexatheknight !


**A/N: **My second song-fic. (America's Got Channy does count as a songfic. Selena sang in it, would it not?) I heart The New Cities! Sooo much! :)

Hey, hey! Thanks to all the reviewers of "Secrets" and my other stories! This one shot is dedicated to my first friend I've ever made on the forum, Alexa(**alexatheknight)! **

So without further ado...

_Your face on the cover of a magazine_  
_Cranked up rolling out of the limousine_  
_Craving looks, Throwing hooks, trying to fish 'em out_  
_You want it now, you need it all right now_

Chad Dylan Cooper growled in frustration as he flipped through pages of last month's issue of Tween Weekly. His precious face was not on the cover, instead it was that _Random _Tabby.

"Ugh. DAVE!" He called, hitting the window that seperated him from his driver.

Dave rolled down the window. "Sir, I assure you we will be at your interview soo-"

"I don't care about that." Chad rolled his eyes. "I need the newest issue of Tween Weekly. ASAP."

Dave rolled his eyes. He handed Chad the issue rather carefully.

Chad sighed contently as he saw his trademark smirk and golden, windswept hair sweep the cover.

_Show up late for your late show interview_  
_Wake up, make up, buddy look at you_  
_Gotta confess, it's a mess, whatcha trying to prove_  
_Should have thought it through_  
_Now whatcha gonna do?_

Scarlett Ranger sat there with her live studio audience, looking rather bored. Chad Dylan Cooper was supposed to appear there fifteen minutes ago_, _but for some freaking reason...

Suddenly, the lights went out. A flurry of panic surrounded the theatre. Screams went all in out.

_"Mommy, I'm scared..."_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"I so should have stayed home. America's Got Talent's today!"  
_

A lone spotlight hit the stage. Scarlett sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"GET READY FOR THE MOST HANDSOMEST, CUTEST, AND THE GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION-CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Chad walked out, with the taped sound of applause coming from the speakers. A smirk was plastered on his face; he looked out to the (not) cheering audience and blew them a kiss.

"Who's the greatest actor of our generation?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." The crowd muttered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"Better."

"Buddy, look at you. You're a mess." Scarlett sighed from his seat.

Chad's hands immeadiately flew to his head. "Is there something wrong with my hair or something?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "No. Just you."

And then he and the studio audience left, leaving Chad standing in shock.

_That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Gotta get em moving,_  
_Right here on the dance floor_  
_That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Ego-driven, Life-scarred, hypertronic superstar_  
_This is just the way you are_

_Snap shot, getting caught, million copies sold_  
_Faking hits, talking sh*t on your cell phone_  
_L.O.V.E, you see, has yet to come round the word is out,_  
_You're going on your way, you're going down_  
_(down, down, you're on your way down, down)_

Chad drove the next morning to Condor Studios, ready to forget about the catastrophe at Santiago's last night. And besides, he had more important things to worry about. Randoms to taunt, a new girl to date, more Mackenzie Falls magic to shoot...

As he parked, he spotted a tanned brunette by the studio doors. A fake smile was spread throughout his face. This girl would be perfect.

He climbed out of his convertible and tapped the brunette on the shoulder. The girl turned around with a smile, and once she saw Chad, it faded.

"What do you want?" she spat coldly.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime." he smirked.

"Starring on So Random?" The girl's face brightened up.

"Heck no! To go out with me! So what do you say... " Chad looked up, thinking of a name. "Stephanie?"

The girl's smile faded. "It's Alexa. Alexa Knight. And two, who the hell would go out with you?"

Chad looked taken aback. "So is that a yes?"

Alexa growled. "I've seen the Santiago show yesterday. I can guarantee you're on your way to going down, Cooper."

And with that, she kicked open the studio doors.

Chad looked at her retreating figure. With a shrug, he pulled out his phone. "Hey Trevor, My man! Hey, can you call my stylist? I think there's something wrong with my hair. No one wants to go out with me today..."

_That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Gotta get em moving,_  
_Right here on the dance floor_  
_That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Ego-driven, Life-scarred, hypertronic superstar_  
_This is just the way you are_

_Hypertronic Superstar, _  
_This is just the way you are_  
_You're standing,_  
_For nothing_  
_Half a million souls alike,_  
_Wide asleep in city lights_  
_You're failing and you're falling... _  
_Down down, you're on your way_  
_You're going down..._

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER CAUGHT WITH MYSTERY GIRL!" The Tween Weekly headline screamed. On the cover was the picture of him and Alexa, _kissing. _Funny, Chad didn't recall kissing her, but if it gets him more fame, then he's for it.

Chad smirked as he spied Sonny Monroe at the Random's cafeteria table, flipping through the day's issue of Tween Weekly. He knew she was super jealous, and any second now, she would come to him and confront him-

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

_I so know people. _

"Yes, Sonny?"

"What the hell is this?" She asked, holding Tween Weekly in front of his face.

"Are you jealous?" he smirked.

"N-no! I just hate the fact that you take girls' hearts and then rip them apart! We're not pieces of meat, Chad! We deserve to be treated with respect!" she ranted. When Chad didn't respond, Sonny scowled and walked away.

_She is so jealous._

_That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Gotta get 'em moving,_  
_Right here on the dance floor_  
_That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Ego-driven, Life-scarred, hypertronic superstar_

That night, Chad headed to his favorite dance club, _21 Under. _He had been in a serious funk for the past few days; maybe dancing and a few drinks would help.

He walked inside; the security guard letting him pass simply because he was _Chad Dylan Cooper._

A band was playing; the song seemed familiar, but not good enough for Chad's taste. He listened to the bass and tried to get around the men to get the girls._  
_

_"That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Gotta get em moving,_  
_Right here on the dance floor_  
_That's what you hurt for,_  
_Another encore_  
_Ego-driven, Life-scarred, hypertronic superstar_  
_This is just the way you are!"_

Chad climbed on a girl's back. Startled, the girl jerked back, and Chad fell.

The girl turned around, and Chad swore he knew her. It was Alexa, the girl he had ran into a day ago. Behind her were two girls, One brunette, one blonde.

Alexa smirked. "I told you you'd be falling down, Mr. High and Mighty."

Security guards suddenly appeared behind Chad. "Mr. Copper..."

"It's _Dylan Cooper." _He corrected.

"We're going have to ask you to leave."

"You can't do that!" He screamed. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

The other brunette stepped forward. "And I'm Arie Jay. Now, bye-bye!"

Alexa gave him a small smile. "You got what you deserved, player."

And Chad was dragged out.

_You're going on your way, you're going down_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, Alexa's not going down, in fact, she's going All The Way Up! :) Dedicated to my first friend here, Alexa! :)_  
_


End file.
